Shadow the Hedgehog: From Fatal to Fallen
by PSI Hedgehog Chris
Summary: The TRUE story of Shadow the Hedgehog now called Shadow 0B : His 2-year imprisonment, his escape, and a condition that forever changes his life for the worse. Rated T for censored-out swearing.


From Fatal to Fallen: The Story of Shadow the Hedgehog

All characters are (c) themselves.

Author's Note: This is the true story of Shadow's 2-year imprisonment and subsequent escape and rescue by Silver the Hedgehog. Note that the Shadow mentioned in this story is ShadowtheHedgehog0B. This will be a one-chapter story.

[Eggman's Base, 2 years earlier]

Shadow was racing through the base, reprogramming the machines for an unknown purpose. He had not been caught yet, and was beginning to think he would not be caught. However, just as Shadow was getting ready to reprogram the last machine, Eggman caught him, and imprisoned him in a cell, where every day he was taunted with food, having none to eat.

[20 months later]

Shadow was pacing the cell when suddenly he fell to the ground, his stomach making ghastly noises that, if you heard it, you'd swear you were hearing the most warped monster in existence. No-one would believe it was possible for a stomach to make those noises. Unfortunately those supernatural roars meant one thing for Shadow: His life will never be the same...the day that he was afraid of had come...His condition was activated...

[4 months later]

Eggman had sensed Shadow's condition activate, and that only caused him to exploit Shadow's new weakness. Shadow was squirming in the cell from so much pain, when he finally couldn't take it anymore, and turned Super, and finally broke free of the prison that had held him for 2 long years. He flew, searching for civilization, when he saw a familiar silver hedgehog running into a city. /Shadow! Do you read?!\ a telepathic voice said, and Shadow immediately recognized it as the silver hedgehog's. /Silver?\ Shadow said, and flew down to Silver. Silver saw Shadow land near him, and stared. "Shadow..." Silver said, noticing Shadow's thinness. Shadow turned normal, and fell to the ground. Silver gasped, and picked up Shadow and flew to a nearby hospital, where a hedgehog doctor of an unknown class immediately volunteered to tend to Shadow. "Dr. Nicholas Trenton," the hedgehog said, and Silver could hear a hint of his, Shadow's, and their blue hedgehog friend's voices in Nicholas's voice. "Could you help him?" Silver asked. Nicholas nodded, and said, "I can try." Shadow was moaning in pain, but Silver could hear his cries of pain through telepathy. "It'll be ok, Shadow..." Nicholas said, as though he could hear the cries of pain too, and puts him on the feeding tube. /Ask the Doctor how he knows my name...\ Shadow told Silver, but Nicholas answered, "I've done research on you, in case that day came." Silver knew what Nicholas meant, and, surprisingly to Shadow, cried out, "Don't say that! It won't be activated!" /Silver...\ Shadow said sadly, /It....it has been activated...\ To Shadow's complete surprise, Silver stared at Shadow in shock. "No..." Silver said, then burst into tears. /Silver...?\ Shadow said, surprised at his sudden crying fit, /That...that's not like you...\ He opened his eyes, and saw a side of Silver he had never seen before. Silver looked at Shadow. "While you were imprisoned, the memories of the Iblis Incident came back to me...I watched in horror as the future was ravaged...Sonic was killed by Mephiles...but what really did it for me was Blaze using her emeralds to try and stop Iblis...and disappearing as a result..." Silver burst into even more tears at that memory. "I'm sorry, Shadow, I know you don't care..." he said, and to Silver's surprise, Shadow said, /Silver...I do care. I'm too weak to keep my eyes open, though...\ He closed his eyes, and laid there, wincing as his stomach is hurting while digesting the tube food. Nicholas looks at Shadow, and then goes to the medicine cabinet. "I had no idea how to help Shadow normally, so I enlisted the help of two angels. They made a bottle of infinite golden liquid, which they said would heal almost anything." He then smacked his forehead, and said, "I forgot to weigh Shadow!" He took Shadow off of the feeding tube, and weighed him. He gasped when he saw that Shadow's weight was only 5 pounds. "No...!" Silver cried out at the results, and Nicholas puts Shadow back on the feeding tube.

[A week later]

Silver had stayed with Shadow the entire time he was in the hospital. Shadow had gained weight to 50 pounds, but he couldn't gain any more weight, no matter what. /Doctor, I'm ready to be taken off of the feeding tube,\ Shadow said, and Nicholas took him off of the feeding tube. His stomach roared, which caused Silver to cry once again. Nicholas fed Shadow, and Shadow ravenously ate the food so fast that both Silver and Nicholas jumped. He looks down at his thinness, and sighs. "I'll always be up to 20 pounds lighter than normal..." Shadow said, sadly, "I can't live on my own anymore..." Silver had an idea. "Hey, Shadow. There's this building that I've come across while looking for you. It would be great for a place where projects, clones, and other people who care about you could go, talk to you, and possibly even help you. I've already thought up a name for it: Shadow Shrine." Shadow smiled, and said, "Perfect." 


End file.
